


PE Teacher

by scarletrobins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, PE at school sucks, Phys Ed, Physical Education teacher, Reader gets bullied, Reader has body issues, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is trying to be a good guy, Student x Teacher, Teacher/Student, chubby!reader, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletrobins/pseuds/scarletrobins
Summary: Steve Rogers is everyone's favourite teacher. He's firm but sweet, and he's fun to be around. However, there was one student he couldn't crack, so he tries to get to the bottom of it.Emotions, emotions, emotions.The Reader is portrayed as 18 in this.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Maybe PE is the Problem?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/l/n - your last name

Y/N sighed, pushing the few strands of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ears. Her schedule was held in her hand as she tried to open her locker door. For god's sake! Why did it have to jam today?! Ugh! She was so close to screaming. 

First, she had P.E. next lesson, the subject she hated the absolute most. Now her locker was jamming and she couldn't get her book and refreshing spray. 

"Agh!" She slammed her fist onto the locker and bit her lip when the pain started.   
"Let's not abuse the lockers, Ms. Y/l/n," came the voice of their head P.E. teacher. 

A blush bloomed across her cheeks and she nodded, pressing her forehead against the cold metal of the locker. She heard people's snickers and pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her. 

Of course they were laughing at her, especially those dumb popular girls. Everyone at school was obsessed with their head P.E. teacher, Mr. Steve Rogers. He was six feet, two inches of handsome and sexy, with bright blue eyes, shiny blond hair and a smile that could make anyone do anything for him. He had large muscles and a v-shaped body that was encased in tight work out shirts. They could sometimes, if they were lucky, catch a glimpse of his abs when they were doing stretches. Y/N was the only one that didn't fall at his feet. 

When Steve told jokes in class, she didn't laugh. When he asked them how they were, or stopped to talk to her friend group, she only nodded and looked away. When the girls fawned over him, she didn't say anything, but she did agree in secret, you'd have to be blind not to. 

Steve was... ugh! He didn't even know anymore. Why was he obsessing over this girl? There was one girl in his class he hadn't managed to crack, and it was driving him insane. It wasn't that he had a compulsive need to be liked, he just didn't know why she didn't like him. He kept looking at her in class, noting how her cheeks shined red made her look so adorable- no. He wasn't gonna think like that. 

He remembered seeing her laughing with her friends and the warm feeling it sent through him. She never laughed in P.E. All she did was twist her ring around her finger and look at her shoes with a dejected sigh That was it. Today after last period ended, he would hold her back and sort this out. 

***** 

"Ok, everyone, half of you are at the rope, the other half are doing stretches and exercises with me, is that clear?" Finished Steve, smirking as the teens groaned. "Oh calm down everyone, if you all do well today then we can have ten minutes of chill time at the end." 

Everyone smiled and Steve's eyes flitted to Y/N. She was fiddling with the necklace she always wore and had an almost scared look on her face. She had no idea if she was glad or sad that she was doing stretches first. Both options sucked, so she wasn't happy about either. 

"Ms. Y/l/n, no jewelry, you know that," Steve said, coming over to her as she stood up. A blush bloomed across her brown skin and she touched it again. Everyone had heard, and she could hear some of the girls snickering. All Y/N wanted to do was cry in the locker room, but Steve was still standing in front of her with an expectant look on his face, brows raised and arms crossed over his chest.   
"I can't take it off," she said quietly, side-glancing to make sure other people weren't listening. Everyone had gone back to whatever they were assigned and she tightly crossed her arms over her chest. Steve was trying not to stare at the way her breasts pushed up. "My mom bought me this pendant when I was fourteen and this chain is my grandfather's from his old pocket watch I broke it, and I promised myself that I would never take this off for my mom and grandpa." 

She looked up at him with those wide, innocent eyes and he felt himself melt. 

"Alright, you have a pass," he said, beginning to smile and nodded her in the direction of where their group was beginning. She just nodded and walked away, a sigh falling from Steve's lips as he ran a hand through his hair. He completely forgot to ask her to stay behind. Fuck. 

Steve walked over to the group and got them doing a little yoga as a warm up. For god's sake, why did they do downward dog?! Her ass in the air had his pants tightening and he did not like it. He was a sick perv! He felt like smacking himself. She was an eighteen year old high school student.

When it was time for them to do the rope, he saw her chest begin to heave and she excused herself to the bathroom. She didn't come back till five minutes before the end of the lesson with mildly pink rimmed eyes. He wanted to ask, but knew to wait till after class. 

"Dismissed. Um, Ms. Y/l/n, could you please stay behind?" Steve rubbed the back of his neck and motioned to his office. She nodded and pulled at the bottom of one of her dutch braids. He led her to the office as the other kids began to whisper as they walked out. 

Steve sat behind his desk and rested his arms on the desk, watching her sit down and fiddle with the end of her braid. She was trying not to stare at the way his arms bulged and the soft look in his eyes. 

"I just wanted to ask you if everything was ok," he said, pushing himself closer to the desk and resting his forearms on it.   
"Why wouldn't everything be ok?" She asked, furrowing her brows as she leaned forward.   
"I-it's just," he huffed slightly and continued. "You seem very disinterested during the lesson, and uncannily quiet." 

Y/N sighed and looked to her lap, rubbing her forehead and then resting it on the desk for a second. 

"I'm sorry if I seem disinterested, it's really not you. Mr. Rogers you're kinda the only interesting part of the lesson." She smiled sheepishly as he leaned back and sat up, a small smile on his face. 'Why did he have to be so good looking?' She thought. "I just fucking hate P.E."   
"Language," he said sternly, but it didn't seem that sincere.   
"I'm not apologising- anyway," she smiled a little then went back to her point. "P.E. was made to be an embarrassment to people like me."   
"What do you mean by that?" He asked, brows furrowed.   
"I'm, oh god ok, I'm not the most physically gifted person," she began, trying not to freak out at having her insecurities on show like that. "I'm chubby, and I don't like running in front of all these skinny girls who judge you every second."   
"It shouldn't matter what other people think," Steve said firmly, sitting up on the edge of his seat.   
"You say that but it's different for me. I'm there and having to listen to them hurts. It's hard being chubby and thinking about climbing that rope and hearing the insults. Then there's the pressure from home. I have to be smart, I need to keep up the good grades and prove to everyone that they're all right with what they expect of me. I haven't even told my mom about my raging anxiety and all the panic attacks I get." Her breathing had gotten heavier and she was rubbing at the pendant on her necklace. 

Steve stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand off the necklace and clasping it in his large hands. They were warm and soft, and had a few callouses that just fit well with him. He smiled at her. 

"Calm down, you have a lot on your mind and you're putting too much pressure on yourself."

Steve got up from leaning against the desk and pulled her up, grabbing his car keys and wallet before shoving them into the pockets of his sweats. Y/N watched him, rubbing her palms against her jeans as she tried to keep the nerves at bay. 

"I'm gonna take you somewhere you'll have fun and let loose a little while, ok?" He looked at her softly and all she could do was nod with a blush, and follow him toward his car. 


	2. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Y/N out for some fun. 
> 
> (Some mentions of sexual activity in this chapter)

Y/N squinted at the sign as she closed the door to Steve's car. They had spent the ride listening to the radio and talking about Y/N's life. It felt refreshing to get all this off her chest, and it was nice to have someone else's view on her problems. 

It also gave her a new view on Mr. Rogers. He was so sweet, and caring, funny yet he knew when to draw the line. Every smile of his had her heart fluttering and every compliment brought a blush to her cheeks. 

"Ice skating?" She questioned, looking to a smiling Steve as they walked inside.   
"Yup. You know why I took you here?" Steve asked, walking up to the counter and paying.   
"To embarrass me in public when I fall on my ass?" She questioned, looking warily to the rink once Steve was done paying and began leading her toward it.   
"No, it's because I am horrible at ice skating," Steve said as he sat down next to her with his skates. 

He was so warm, and it made her blush every time his arm brushed against hers. 'Her skin is so soft,' he thought, gulping and looking down to his skates once more. 

"You're bad at something?" She questioned disbelievingly, scoffing as she did a small bunny knot on her skate, then stood in front of him.   
"Believe it or no, yes, and my handwriting isn't that good either," he told her, standing and smiling. 

She laughed loudly, making his smile widen further, before they both began to clunk toward the rink. Y/N almost fell over once and grabbed his forearm, the muscles tensing underneath, making her want to sigh dreamily. She apologised softly and told him how clumsy she was, before they finally got onto the rink. 

Steve stepped onto the rink, clinging to the side tightly as he began to glide forward. He was this hulking man, and he was all wobbly and stiff on the ice, a small quiet chuckle falling from Y/N's lips. 

She stepped onto the ice shakily, trying to remember how long it had been since she went skating. It had been a while. She began gliding forward, her balance slowly coming back to her as she skated toward Steve who had stopped for a second to watch her with a happy smile. 

"It's been so long since I've been here," she told him, skating slowly along with him as he clung to the wall. "Here, hold my hand," she reached toward him with an innocent look in her eyes. He looked at the hand for a second before reaching out and grabbing it. 

Y/N began to move forward as she dragged Steve with her. He tried to balance but almost fell over a few times, making her giggle. 

"This is hard you know?" Steve said, huffing angrily as he almost fell forward onto her.

She skated closer to him, almost pressed together, and held onto his waist, one hand on each side. He was firm, and every time his shirt rode up slightly she could feel his smooth skin under her fingertips. Every once in a while she would sneakily rub her thumb back and forth. 

Steve's hands held her shoulders tight and he was trying not to breathe too shakily. He could feel her thumbs on his skin and it felt much too good for such a simple touch. She was smiling up at him as she led him around the rink. This was the first time in forever she had such a good time. 

They had spent the whole allotted time in the rank, smiling, laughing, having an amazing time. 

"You want some ice cream?" Steve asked her, handing his skates to the man behind the counter.   
"Um, sure, thanks Mr. Rogers," she said with a smile, noting the small difference in his attitude.   
"You can call me Steve, out of school," he said, smiling when she nodded.   
"Steve," she said, testing the name on her tongue. He liked it when she said it.   
"I used to have a neighbour named Steve, he was really cute, and had the most adorable dog," she told him nonchalantly, thinking nothing of it while they stood in the line for ice cream. Steve tried not to grimace, a pang of jealousy hitting him, which he quickly reprimanded himself for. 

They got the ice cream and headed towards his car, Steve having to look away every time she licked her ice cream. It was way too innocently sexy. 

He drove to the address she gave him silently, listening to her hum along to the radio. As they pulled up, the sun began to set. Y/N turned to the driver's seat as Steve moved to face her. 

"Thank you so much for today, Steve," she said his name hesitantly, which made him smile softly, "I've been really stressed recently and, yup, I still hate P.E." She laughed softly and continued. "But that was still the most fun I've had for a long time, so thank you," she looked up at him through her lashes and he was so close to just pulling her in and kissing her.   
"Its ok, you really deserve it. I worry you work too hard," he finished, making her sigh and nod.   
"I-just thanks," she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She lingered for a split second before pulling back and getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow," she said cheerily, waving and walking into her house. 

Steve sat there for a few moments, trying to inhale her vanilla scent again, feel her soft lips against his skin, the way her breaths hit his neck when she pulled back. He drove off, but the thought wouldn't leave him. He even used it to get himself off, feeling the shame afterward. 

"Hey hun, why are you home so late?" Y/N's mother called as soon as she heard the door open.   
"With a friend," came her disinterested reply.

Y/N couldn't help but think about the way his skin felt under her lips. The way he smelt like a soft cologne that had her wanting to just inhale him all the time. The way he radiated warmth that had her wanting to just snuggle against his chest and press kisses against his plump, pink, kissable- stop. 

He was her teacher, she really needed to stop thinking like that. Especially when she had her hand down her pants in the middle of the night with an image of the time she caught a glance of his six pack at the community pool. 

*****

Y/N slammed her locker closed and smiled, a small one just to herself at the thought of seeing Ste- Mr. Rogers. She cleared her throat and held her head high as she walked to the hall for P.E. 

"Get changed everyone! Two laps around the track then we'll do some dodge ball," Mr. Rogers said, dismissing everyone to the changing rooms. 

Y/N gulped, trying not to start hyperventilating already. She'd need to save air for when she embarrassed herself on the track. 

As she was getting changed, she tried to stare at the wall. All these pretty girls surrounding her made her feel self conscious. 

"Oh my lord, look at thunder thighs over there," she heard a girl snicker behind her. Y/N turned to see her look in Y/N's direction before turning back to her friend and occasionally glancing back at her. Wow. that hurt.... a lot. 

Y/N turned back and quickly put her shorts on, pulling her hoodie around her and crossing her arms. She walked out, fingers rubbing her pendant nervously. For once, she had not been dreading going to P.E., and now all she could think about was how she'd look running in front of everyone. 

"Ok, everyone! Get to the track and start running," Steve told everyone, clapping his hands as he ushered them on. He surveyed the class and realised someone was missing. He walked over to Natasha, another P.E. teacher, and stood beside her. 

"Could you do something for me?" He asked softly, pretending to survey the kids on the track.   
"What is it?"   
"I need you to go in to the changing rooms and check if there's anyone else still in there," Steve finally turned to look at Natasha, her brow quirked higher on her forehead.   
"What?" She asked sceptically, looking at him suspiciously.   
"Can you just do it? Please?" Steve gave her a pleading look and she finally sighed, nodding before going and checking.   
"No, no one's in there," Natasha told him, shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest and went back to watching the kids run on the track.   
Steve nodded, "take over the class, I need to go do something," and he left, not giving her the chance to argue. 


	3. Libraries and Cliff Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to find Y/N and his search leads him to the library.

Where would she be? She loved reading, first stop would be the library. 

Steve walked into the library and looked around. It was so empty that even the librarian wasn't there. Steve stood for another second before he heard the crying. It was quiet, barely above a whisper, but it was still there. 

Steve followed the sound, the whimpering making his heart clench. She was pushed against the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her body shivered with sobs and she had her hoodie wrapped tight around her. Her hair was undone from the dutch braids and fell in front of her face. When she looked up, her eyes were red and her cheeks were covered in tears. 

"Hey," he said softly, walking toward her. She snapped her eyes up to him and quickly began wiping her cheeks with the heel of her hand, the sweater soaking up the tears. Y/N quickly began gathering her hair into a ponytail.   
"I'm fine, it's nothing," her voice was clogged from the tears and she was speaking very quietly.   
Just sit down," he said to her firmly, pushing her back down when she tried to get up and go.   
"I'm not fine..." she began to cry again, sobbing as he moved her to sit on his lap, her face pressed into his chest, wetting his shirt. 

If they both weren't so caught up in the moment, their position would have made them blush brighter than strawberries. 

He sat with her pressed tight in his arms in a secluded corner of the library, his chin resting on top of her head, inhaling her vanilla scent and listening to her sobs slowly calm down. He rubbed his hand down her back softly and waited a moment. 

Y/N felt so comfortable in his arms, warm and snuggly, and she slowly pulled away, arms unwrapping from around his torso. 

"You wanna go on an adventure?" He asked her softly, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Her eyes were red and puffy and she nodded her head innocently, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Steve smiled encouragingly to her, helping her onto her feet and wiping a left over tear with his thumb. "Ok, you last till the end of the day, then I'll take you on an adventure." Steve brushed her hoodie down and brought a piece of hr hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, pulling away with a smile and telling her that she could take all the time she needed. 

She nodded, taking a deep breath before hugging him tight. It caught Steve by surprise, and it took him a minute to slowly wrap his arms around her. 

"Thank you, for everything. You've listened to more of my crap than my friends have. I need you to know how grateful I am." After her small speech Steve realised how mature she really was. She was mentally older than everyone in her grade, and far more responsible than she had to be.   
"I would listen to all that a hundred times over if it means you feel better. None of my students are allowed to be sad." 

Why did he say that? She was so much more to him (and he really couldn't deny anymore) but that comment made their predicament very prominent. 

Y/N pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself. Student. She was his student. Why was she kidding herself? Did she think there was something there? She was being a delusional teenage girl. Y/N felt like smacking herself. 

"I'll be back soon," she said seriously, turning around to try and recover her self-esteem from that embarrassment. 

Steve stared at her back. He wanted to turn her around, to tell her that she made him feel like his stomach was in a blender and his heart was about to fly away. That he had thoughts about her he would never have for just a student. He wanted to kiss her and- he turned around and left. He was being an idiot. 

*****

Y/N had waited out P.E. in the library, trying to recover from bot breakdown and embarrassment. She had changed as fast as she could and avoided looking in Mr. Rogers' direction at all costs. 

The rest of the day was smoother. She had the rest of her classes with her friends and they were interesting topics as well. 

Just as she walked on to the parking lot, ready to hurry home, Mr. Rogers appeared in front of her with that soft smile which could make even the toughest rock crack. 

"Come on, I have somewhere special I wanna take you." Steve smiled at her and began to walk to his car. Curiosity won over hesitance and had her following quickly after him. 

She sat in the passenger seat with a soft sigh. Had he done this for other students? Y/N pulled on a fake smile as his door closed and he began to drive.

They drove in silence, both of them too deep in their own thoughts to even think about talking. Steve had kept glancing at her, the way she bit her lip and played with the hem of her shirt absentmindedly. It was so cute that he had to smile. 

They drove for a long while, and as the afternoon sun began to slowly turn orange, they drove up to a cliff. They stopped and Steve got out, Y/N following his lead and getting out. He walked to the edge and sat down, Y/N following hesitantly before gasping as she looked at the view. The ocean was rippling calmly far down below, looking magical in the light of the setting sun. She sat down next to Steve, not realising how close they were. He could feel her thigh against his and moved a little closer so their arms brushed against each other. 

"I've never taken anyone here, before today, I mean," she finally turned to look at him with those pretty eyes of hers which had his heart fluttering crazily in his chest. She smiled softly and leaned closer to him, his addicting body heat comforting her. 

"You wanna tell me what happened today?"   
"These girls in the changing room called me 'thunder thighs,'" she said with air quotes. She chuckled with a shake of her head, looking at her lap with a sad smile. "I had a whole break down cause of a girl's comment. I don't even know why I let those comments get to me, I should be used to it by now."  
"What? You should never be used to rude comments like that," Steve frowned at her but she was staring out at the water.   
"I get enough of them from my brother, then the 'subtle innuendos' and hints from my mother, father, and aunt. I'm surprised I didn't develop an eating disorder long ago," Y/N chanced a look at Steve but his frown made her sarcastic smile drop slightly. "It's fine, it's an internal issue, I just need to learn to deal with it myself." 

Steve chose that moment to look at her face. She was finished talking and looked up at him. The light of the setting sun was giving her skin this natural glow and hit her eyes just perfectly. Her rosy lips were parted slightly and some hair fell onto her cheek. He reached up, pushed it behind her ear and let his hand stay there. 

In that moment he though consequences be damned, and kissed her. 


	4. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After

His lips were soft and warm, and he tasted like berries. She didn't know how to react at first. He was warm and firm against her. His calloused fingertips brushing against her cheeks had her heart fluttering and eyes closing. Just as Steve was about to pull away and begin to apologise to her, she cupped both sides of his neck and pulled herself so close to him that they could feel each other's heart beats against their chests. Steve let out a shaky breath against her lips as he pulled her onto his lap, arms tight around her waist. 

They kissed feverishly for as long as they could before the need for oxygen became a little too apparent. Y/N pulled away just enough for her to be able to inhale, but their lips still brushed against each other with every breath. Her hands slowly unclenched from around the fabric of his shirt, and he softened his grip around her waist, though he didn't let go. 

Her eyes opened and she scanned what she could see of his face. He looked... content. His cheeks were pink and shiny, lips red and swollen. She wanted to kiss him again. 

Steve opened his eyes and looked into hers, the soft glint making the corner of his lips turn up. Neither of them knew what to say. They just sat there looking at each other, a small smile on both their lips as they basked in the feeling of the atmosphere. 

"I don't know what to say," she finally let out softly, fingers playing with the baby hairs at his neck.   
"I guess we should talk. I really wanna tell you that shouldn't happen again, but I really want it to." Steve smiled at the small giggle that fell from her lips as she nodded and began to clamber off his lap.   
"I... really like you, and I know there's a lot wrong with this, in the sense that the consequences are dire, but I think we should try and feel it out," she ventured carefully, hoping he would agree and that she wouldn't have to move schools out of sheer embarrassment.   
"I agree, but we have to be super careful. No one can know," Steve looked at her seriously as she nodded, a look of sincerity on her face. Steve reached over and cupped her cheeks, bringing her in for a kiss. This one was short, sweet, loving. It brought a smile to her face and had her pulling away. "Come on, you should get home." 

Steve stood up and began brushing down his pants, helping her up and kissing her once more. "I can't get enough of you," he whispered, bending farther and pressing a few kisses against her neck. She giggled softly and kissed his cheek as he stood up to his full height. 

Through the drive, he had his hand on her thigh, her own rubbing soft circles on his knuckles. They sat in the car for a few moments outside her house. 

"I... wanna come to your house tomorrow. No to do anything! Just, it's probably the best place for us to be alone. You know what? Forget I said any-"  
"I'll pick you up from the parking lot and we can have lunch at my place," Steve smiled at her and quickly kissed her cheek before looking back out the windshield. 

She giggled and slid out of the car, waving and going into the house. Steve drove home with a smile that he hadn't felt in ages. It felt good to know he wasn't crazy, that she felt the same way he did. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought about her eyes and the way they sparkled. 

Y/N smiled through dinner and even smiled while she tried to fall asleep. Just the mere memory of his lips on her skin had her tossing and turning all night. She couldn't wait to spend the day with him, curled up together and talking, kissing... maybe not more than that just yet. 

Steve spent his whole night trying to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes her face appeared and he would feel giddy all over again. 

******

As she walked to her last class, all she could do was count the seconds. She wanted school to end so she could see him, so she could kiss him, see where he lived, everything. When he had walked past her earlier that day, it had taken everything within her not to grab him and kiss him. 

All through math she was distracted and finally, when the bell she was waiting for rang, it took every ounce of will power within her not to run toward the parking lot.

She waited a few minutes by her locker, waiting for everyone to leave. Then, casual as ever, she strolled to the parking lot and looked around. His car pulled up and her smile pulled her lips wide. 

"Hi," she breathed out as she dropped herself in the passenger seat.  
"Hey," he looked around for a moment before leaning in and quickly pecking her cheek. 

A blush coloured her face as she watched him begin to drive off. She reached over and brought his hand to rest on her thigh, not looking at him as he smiled fondly in her direction. 

They drove through town and eventually ended up outside a cute little house. Well, it wasn't little, but it was cute. It was big and had a lawn with a few flower beds. The door was oak and the whole picture of the front of the house brought a smile to her face. 

"Your house is... so lovely," she breathed out happily. He smiled and quickly brought her indoors. 

The inside was all modern and sleek, black marble counter tops, dark wood furniture and a large flat screen tv. Y/N looked around in awe, a smile on her face as she glanced into the kitchen and the sleek stainless steel appliances shined back at her. 

"This place is amazing," she told him, finally turning to look at him. He was stood next to the couch, watching her, a wide smile pulling at his lips.   
"Thanks," he told her softly, walking over and cupping her cheeks to bring her into a kiss. She replied tentatively, lightly licking at his bottom lip as he pressed himself tighter to her. 

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight to her, one step away from wrapping her legs around his waist. They finally pulled apart and took deep breaths. 

Steve turned around and tried to discretely adjust his pants. She still saw and turned away to give him privacy, cheeks painted red. 

"So, lunch!" He exclaimed, enthusiasm clear on his face as he headed toward the kitchen. She giggled and propped herself up onto the kitchen island. Her legs swung back and forth as she watched him walk over to the fridge and begin to pull out ingredients.   
"I hope you don't mind spicy food," Steve said, turning to look at her for a moment.  
"Well, let's hope it meets my standards of spicy food," she told him, a smirk pulling at her lips as she leaned back slightly.   
"What?"  
"Well, spicy food is in my blood," Y/N said, watching him drop some butter into a sauce pan.   
"Uff, let's see then," Steve said, a smile lighting his eyes.   
"Anything I can help with?" She asked, dropping off the island and walking over to him.   
"Mhm," he mumbled, leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away giggling.   
"That doesn't count as help," she told him softly, rubbing his cheek affectionately before going back to the counter. 

This was what she had longed for, what he had always hoped for. It was a pure kind of love. 


End file.
